


Ike and The Chicken Nuggets

by XxTheHeroQueenxX



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Angry ike, Ike fucks a chicken nugget, Ike likes chicken nuggets, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 16:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14453442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTheHeroQueenxX/pseuds/XxTheHeroQueenxX
Summary: Ike really loves chicken nuggets. But one day someone ate his nuggets created by god himself, Guy Fieri. The FE gang travel the world to find god and make more chicken nuggets.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> why the fuck are you reading this

"WHO THE FUCK ATE MY CHICKEN NUGGETS?!" Ike screeched as he slammed the freezer door shut. Nobody answered. Ike glared at everyone in the Fire Emblem house. 

"Chicken Nuggets are gross. Fish sticks are way better" Chrom replied. 

"NO ONE FUCKING ASKED YOU" Ike shouted. 

"Please calm down Ike. Why are you so upset?" Marth asked. 

"BEACUSE SOMEONE ATE MY CHICKEN NUGGETS. WAS IT YOU?!" Ike said. 

"Why would you think I would do such a thing! I dont even know what chicken nuggets are!" Marth scoffed. Ike rolled his eyes. 

"Why can't you just buy more?" Robin asked. Ike sighed.

"You don't understand. Those were the best god damn chicken nuggets on the planet. A god made them." Ike explained. 

"A god? That made chicken nuggets? I dont believe it" Lucina said. 

"Guy Fieri. The god of all gods made those chicken nuggets." 

"Then just ask him to make more!" Roy said.

"ITS NOT THAT FUCKING SIMPLE" 

Roy backed away slowly and ran up to his room. 

"Ike you seriously need to chill. We will find Guy Fieri and ask him to make more" Robin said.

"Okay fine" Ike sighed. 

The FE gang started their hunt for god himself, Guy Fieri.


	2. White Sauce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little saucy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why are you still reading this. please go find the nearest bible and read that instead.

"We've been walking for 5 hours straight! My legs are gonna fall off!" Roy complained. Ike hushed him. Suddenly Dark Pit flew to the FE gang. 

"I heard you were looking for a chicken nuggets I found one!" he said. Ikes eyes started glowing and he grabbed the nugget out of the emo angels hand and ran behind a bush. 

"Its just you and me now." Ike said. He looked lovingly at the nugget shaped chicken product. Ike blushed and started making out with the nugget. After a while Ike started undoing his belt and took off his pants. 

"Why am I like this" he questioned and took off his   
underwear. His erection sprung free. Ike took the chicken nugget and ran it up and down against his thick hard cock, already dripping with precum. Ike bit his lip and aligned the center of the nugget with his tip and forcefully thrusted into it. 

"Ah! Gods!" Ike moaned. He started thrusting faster and faster until he pulled the nugget off and hot thick cum landed on it. 

"That was hot" Ike said to himself and walked back to the group. 

"Where did you get the sauce at?" Dark Pit asked

"Why is there a big hole in it?" Lucina asked. Before Ike could tell anyone the sinful thing he did Roy grabbed the cum covered nugget and ate it.   
"This tastes amazing!" Roy said. 

"I fucked it lol" Ike finally confessed


	3. Marth fuccin dies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol marth dies

"You love chicken nuggets more than you love me don't you?" Marth asked.

"Nah. But I would love you even more if you loved chicken nuggets." Ike replied.

"I've never even tried one before!" Marth said. Suddenly Dark Pit flew towards the FE gang once again. This time he was blaring MCR from his mp3 player and his eyeliner was running down his cheeks. He also had a shirt on that said "Palutena ur not my fucking mom" on it. The emo angel was being quite emo and edgy today.

"I got you another chicken nugget. Don't tell Palutena" Pittoo said before flying off.

"Here Marth try this" Ike said and shoved the chicken nugget in his mouth.

"EW! This is disgusting!" The girlish prince said. 

Ike's eyes lit up with pure rage. He got his Rangell and sliced Marth in half.

"GREAT GREAT GREAT GREAT GREAT GREAT GREAT GREAT GREAT GREAT GREAT GREAT GREAT GREAT GREAT GRANDPA!" Lucina said before poofing out of existence. Chrom disappeared also.

"Whoops"


End file.
